Del amor al odio, o mas bien, ¿del odio ala pasión?
by Saori la eriza
Summary: Saori es de mi propiedad y Shadow de la propiedad de sega, esta historia trata de que en lugar de que se odien Shadow y Saori como debe ser, se amaran demasiado. Este es un one-shot. ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!.


**Bueno, creo que llevo un tiempo fuera de fanfiction, así que les traigo aquí con un one-shot.**

 **Rápidamente les daré una explicación del porque el titulo. Aquí Saori es mi fan character de la serie de Sonic the hedgehog, así que es de mi propiedad Saori. Shadow es propiedad de Sega. Esta historia yo la cree y bueno esta idea se me vino cuando pensé en los mundos alternos de muchas historias, en la historia de Saori, shadow y Saori se odian ¡demasiado!, el suficiente como para matarse entre ellos. Aquí será el trama diferente, ¡espero les guste!**

Estaba furiosa, ¿COMO SE ATREVIA A DECIR Q ERA SUYA SI NISIQUIERA NOS SOPORTABAMOS?, y ahora me dice ¡que solo me quiere lejos de mi familia y amigos!, ya no lo soporto, tengo que saber el porqué de su actitud conmigo, AHORA.

Pero de seguro querrán saber que paso, bueno, me llamo Saori the Hedgehog y con quien estoy furiosa es con Shadow the Hedgehog, bueno todo empezó esta mañana cuando estaba charlando tranquilamente con Sonic the Hedgehog hasta que cierto erizo negro de betas rojas me tomo de la mano y me llevo jalando hasta el bosque en donde por cierto, nos perdimos, anduvimos caminando por horas y si, tuvimos la idea de irnos de ahí con un control caos de shadow o yo abriendo un portal pero como shadow dejo su esmeralda en la base de Eggman y yo no he desayunado, ni comido y mucho menos he cenado, tenía muy pocas energías para hacer un portal y irnos así que, estamos aquí varados shadow y yo en el bosque. Encontramos peligros eso no negare, en uno de ellos shadow se hizo una herida en la espalda pero en unas horas se iba curar sola, y eso es todo.

Hasta llego la noche Shadow y yo nos sentamos debajo de las ramas de un árbol un poco alejado del otro. Me quede un tiempo pensando en la actitud de Shadow y me di cuenta de que shadow últimamente actúa muy posesivo conmigo y además siempre se molestaba que estuviera con otros chicos y no estuviera a su lado.

Estuvimos unas horas callados hasta que Shadow rompió el silencio.

— Perdón por traerte aquí y que nos perdiéramos, pero no quiero q vuelvas a estar el faker de nuevo ¿entendido?. Eres mía Saori

Eso fue la gota que colmo al vaso.

—¡Shadow!. ¡ya no te soporto!, ¡tu estúpida actitud con todos mis amigos!, ¿que te sucede?, por favor dime, ¿hice algo malo por el que actuaras así? ¿¡PORQUE QUIERES QUE ME ALEJE DE MI VIDA?! — no podía mas con esto, me acerque a él y lo abrase fuerte, con cuidado de no tocarle la herida de su espalda que todavía no sanaba del todo—shadow...solo dime algo...¿por qué dices que soy tuya y que debo alejarme de todos?

Vi como él, por primera vez desde hace unas semanas me dijo unas palabras q nunca me hubiera esperado del erizo que odie casi desde que nos conocimos.

—porque...porque te amo...estúpida eriza, no soporto verte con el maldito faker y que el no se de cuenta de lo mucho que tu lo amas...dios debes creer que este loco ¿verdad? ni yo mismo me creo que este enamorado de ti. — no mentía, podía verlo en sus ojos...se veían apagados las llamas que tenía en ellos...entonces eso era...me amaba...

—shadow yo...no sé como decirlo pe- —no pude seguir hablando porque sentí como algo suave y de delicioso sabor chocaba con mis labios... ¡ERA SHADOW BESANDOME!, nunca me hubiera esperado esto, por un lado quería separarme de el y darle una cachetada pero por otro...quería que ese beso no terminara. — sh-sha...-no podía hablar bien porque shadow a cada rato me besaba más apasionado así que solo me deje llevar cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando el beso

Ambos erizos envueltos en el manto del amor y la pasión estaban de un color cereza ambos, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando el erizo negro con betas rojas quisiera mas de ese simple beso, quería saborear la boca de la chica que lo enamoro, con o sin el permiso de ella abrió un poco su boca y saco la punta de su lengua lamiendo los labios de ella haciendo que la eriza morada apretara un poco mas sus ojos. Ella sabía lo que buscaba el erizo negro y sabia mejor que nada que el no se detendría hasta tener lo que quería, así que abrió su boca sintiendo como la lengua del erizo negro se iba metiendo poco a poco ala boca de ella. Soltó un gemido de placer y abrazo al erizo negro por el cuello sintiendo como el erizo movía su lengua primero despacio pero luego sintiendo unas manos tomándola de la cintura y acercándolo más a él.

Por más que la eriza morada quería separarse no se negaba a que disfrutar las caricias en su boca, pero entonces el erizo ya desesperado empezó mover más rápido su lengua y metiéndola toda a la boca de la pobre eriza que no dejaba de gemir de placer. ambos sabían que no querían que terminara el beso y menos ahora q disfrutaban la boca del otro pero tenían q hacerlo por el maldito aire que les faltaba. Así que, con un gruñido el erizo negro se separo de la boca de la chica que amaba pero con un hilo de saliva colgando de su lengua a la boca de ella.

— te lo diré de nuevo- se acerco shadow a la oreja de Saori y dándole unas lamidas y mordidas suaves le susurro en el oído-¡ eres solo mía y de nadie más!

 **EL FIN**


End file.
